Counting Stars
by Riza Phantomhive
Summary: He, who's desperately trying to change himself for a better person. To fulfill his impossible dream. And He, who can't stop himself from doing the wrong things. He, who can't stop hurting the people around him. 'Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.' What would happen if they crossed paths? Will they be able to help each other to stop their wrong doings?


Riza here ~. Heyaaa, I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new fanfiction now but sorry! I'm so inspired I lost control of myself lol. You guys have watched the voice? Oh I love Christina Grimmie! Back to the topic, this fic was inspired by the song Counting Stars by One Republic.

**Summary: **He, who's desperately trying to change himself for a better person. To fulfill his impossible dream. To stop his wrong doings. And He, who can't stop himself from doing the wrong things. He, who can't stop hurting the people around him. 'Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.' What would happen if they crossed paths? Will they be able to help each other to stop their wrong doings?

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Major OOCness. Bad language, Drugs etcetera..

**Disclaimer: **don't own knb.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

My dream was to be with the person I loved the most. To spend my lifetime with this person. To love and to be loved. But I guess a dream will always remain a dream.

We used to live happily. Meeting each other at work, spending our weekends together, exchanging 'I love you's' everyday. Its a dream come true.

I thought this relationship would last forever. Until one day, I caught him cheating on me. He broke me, played with my feelings and tossed me aside like there is no us from the very beginning.

My whole world crashed. I loved this person so much that I would willingly die if he asked me to. But a dream is a dream.

A person can't keep dreaming when the reality is right in front of you.

Name's Kuroko Tetsuya. 24 years old. Occupation? Drug pusher, drug dealer? Loan shark? Dunno. Call it whatever you like.

Ever since that horrible break up 10 years ago, I've only lived for drugs. Its the only thing that kept me going. Been sent to rehab for 2 times but no. No one can stop me from taking drugs. Weeds, Marijuana, Caffeine, Cocaine, Nicotine, Psychedelics etc. I've tried it all, and if it wasn't for my father, I must be dead now. Lol, but I'm alive! Strong and kicking.

But sometimes I wonder, will I remain like this forever? Can't I change? Will I be able to change myself?

I want, but I can't. I can't resist the euphoria of taking drugs. One sniff and I can forget everything.

.

But, can I?

* * *

Cheating, doing drugs, spending my money on drugs, cigarettes and alcohol. That's who I am.

I, Akashi Seijuuro, the CEO of the Akashi Conglomerate was known as a young prodigy who took over the Conglomerate at the age of 17. Handsome, Kind, Genius, A Perfectionist as I was known publicly.

But on the shadows, I was also known as the king of the Underworld. Selling high priced drugs, owns a lot of clubs, loaning money with a high interest. A complete opposite of a perfect guy.

I love watching my wife weeping whenever she founds out that I am cheating on her. But what's the big deal anyway? Its not like I married her because I love her. I can't help it, doing something wrong makes me feel right.

Seeing someone on their knees, begging me to give them some more time to pay their debts. Its enjoyable. I want to live my life like this forever.

.

Did I?

* * *

It was a normal boring day for Akashi Seijuuro. Paperworks, meetings, appointments and seeing his wife's face after work only made things worse.

"Welcome home honey!" said a blonde woman with a cobalt blue eyes. Akashi just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah whatever. I'm home Arisawa." He replied coldly.

The blonde chuckled, attempting to help his husband take off his coat but her hands got slapped away as soon as her hand made in-contact with his clothes. "Don't touch me." He glared at the woman before her which made her flinched a bit.

Akashi ignored the woman and sat down on the red couch. "C'mon honey! I know you're tired! Lemme give you a massage!" Not giving up, she attempt to touch his shoulder again but her hands was yanked away harshly. "I said don't touch me woman! Disgusting." He stood up abruptly from the couch and grabbed his keys and wallet. "I'm leaving."

"Eh? Wait honey! Where are you–

But before she could ask, the front door was closed harshly on her face. She silently made her way back to her room, weeping.

Akashi started his red lamborghini's engine and sighed in annoyance. "Why did I let myself got married by such a woman?"

If it wasn't for my stupid father who wants to expand our hotel branches even more, I wouldn't have to marry her. But almost all of their clients were transferring on my Conglomerate, which is a good thing.

He smirked at the thought. "I already filed a divorcement paper, all I need to do now is to motivate her even more to sign it."

He remembered the times when he brought a woman on their home. Almost five times, he guessed. Coming home late with a scent of another woman on him. He knew she knows that he cheated on her so many times. But ignore that, he is devorcing with that woman and that's final. Akashi chuckled and drove away from their home's parking.

After a good 20 minutes of driving, he left his car to let an attendant park it. He entered a club name 'Shion', one of the most expensive bar owned by an acquiantance named Asami Ryuichi. **(A/N: Asami is actually from the Manga 'Finder Series'. Lol! I can't think of any guy who's working for the underworld and owns a bar sooooo. Yeah, that's it. I CHOOSE YOU ASAMI!"). **

He choose to sit on the counter beside a man with a glass of champagne on his hands.

"One glass of bourbon please." He said to the bartender who only nodded. He turned to look at the guy beside him. Soft teal locks, azure blue eyes staring on his drink, pale complexion. He was wearing a cobalt blue tee shirt with a black vest on top, and a black skinny jeans that clinging on his slender legs tightly.

Akashi smirked. "Hey, are you alone?" The man's gaze was shifted from his glass and looked at the red head beside him. "Yes I am."

"Care to tell me why?" Said Akashi which made the bluenette beside him chuckle. "I was waiting for someone.." The bluenette leaned on Akashi and smirked. "To accompany me." He said huskily which made Akashi's smirk grew wider.

The red head wrapped an arm around the bluenette's waist to pull him closer on him. "Is that so. Then if you don't mind, I would be glad to accompany you." He whispered back on the bluenette's ear.

The other giggled in response. "I don't mind. And you are?" He asked as he started trailing his finger on the other's chest. "Akashi Seijuuro." Replied the red head before he leaned on the crook of the bluenette's slender neck and inhaled the other's scent. Vanilla is the only thing that has come on his mind as he did that.

"Name's Kuroko Tetsuya by the way. Nice to meet you, Seijuuro-kun." He whispered before he grabbed the red head's hair and clashed his lips on the other's. The sudden action made the red head slightly shocked then smirked when he realized what the other wanted.

Akashi licked the bluenette's lips, asking for entrance which the other gladly complied. Tongues wrapped around the other ones, breath hitching, teeth clashing together. Too lost on their world, the red head unconciously pulled the bluenette on his lap as they kissed sloppily. A string of saliva trailing from the bluenette's slightly swollen lips as Akashi continuously ravished the other's mouth.

The bluenette pulled away first, gasping. His vision filled with lust.

"Ne, Tetsuya. Tell me about yourself." Said Akashi as he let go of the bluenette and grabbed his neglected glass of bourbon and drink. The other chuckled "Seriously? Are you that interested in me?" He asked before he gestured the bartender to get him a refill of his champagne.

"Yes. You've caught my fancy." A smug grin formed on his lips.

* * *

**I want a pizza with tons of mozzarella and pepperoni. Should I continue with the lemon part? Gosh! I don't have any self confidence. Lol review? I seriously want a pizza right now. **

**PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA! OK BYE.**


End file.
